His Mate
by ollussa
Summary: Natsu had to find his mate. As fast as possible. But what is he going to do when his mate actually turns out to be the most unexpected person? His best friend.
1. Chapter One: His Lonely Soul

**A/N:** Hello, guys. I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does. (:

**Summary: **_Natsu had to find his mate. As fast as possible. __But w__hat is he going to do when his mate actually turns out to be the most unexpected person? His best friend._

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**His mate **by _ollussa_

Chapter One: _His Lonely Soul_

* * *

"I do," Gajeel answered.

The priest smiled. "In as much as you, Gajeel and Levy, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you _Husband_ and _Wife_. You may kiss the bride." He then said.

Gajeel smiled. He lifted Levy's veil, snuck his hand around her tiny waist, and then leaned down to kiss his new _wife_ on the lips. Everyone cheered.

"Ah, this is so romantic!" Mira sighed, clapping her hands. She felt like she was in heaven. _Finally._ Gajeel and Levy were officially married. Things couldn't be more _perfect_.

"Ah, love." Erza wiped her tears, her cheeks bright red.

Lisanna and Juvia were squealing of happiness. Elfman was admiring Gajeel's manliness. Wendy, Happy, Charle, Pantherlily, Cana and Gildarts were clapping. Makarov was crying of joy. Jet and Droy were crushed, but they couldn't help but feel happy for _their Levy-chan_. Gray and Laxus were smirking. The other people were admiring the newlyweds.

"L-levy-chan.." Lucy sobbed, gripping Natsu's arm. "I'm so happy!"

Natsu on the other side, tried to smile but failed miserably. No, he wasn't against this wedding. Actually, he was _happy _about Gajeel and Levy but there was something that was bothering him.

Gajeel was now _married_ with Levy and _had a mate_. Laxus was _engaged_ with Mira and apparently _had a mate_. Cobra and Kinana were _married_, too. Even the stupid Sting _had a girlfriend_. And that creepy guy Rogue also _had a mate_. Wendy was _dating_ Romeo, for heaven's sake.

Guess who was the only Dragon Slayer without a mate? _Natsu Dragneel_, of course.

He was searching for _the_ _right girl_ for a half year. But _luck_ wasn't on his side this time. It was no longer a want to find a mate. It had become a _need._Now, he was nineteen years old and living alone with Happy no longer helped the loneliness in his soul. Natsu _had _to find a mate. As fast as possible because his patience was slowly leaving him.

"This is so romantic! Gajeel really loves Levy-chan, huh?" Lucy sighed dreamily and squeezed Natsu's hand. The blonde's voice brought him out of his self pitying thoughts. Geez, he was starting to look helpless.

"Of course. He would never marry her if he didn't love her. Because.." the pink-haired boy sighed. Lucy looked at him, wanting him to continue. "Male Dragon Slayers can only have one mate. They are very possessive and dominant over their mate. They'll give their own life protecting that mate without a second's hesitation. The male Dragon Slayers are _built_ to protect their females; they are strong, fast, physically massive, and completely consumed with possessing and defending their precious mates. And they would also never look at another woman once they find their mate. And will kill anyone and anything that comes between them." He explained. Lucy's eyes were wide open.

"Really?" she looked at him questioningly. "Does it count for you, too?"

"Geez, Lucy." Natsu frowned. "Sometimes you act like an idiot. Of course it counts for me. Do I look like a_ female_ to you?"

Lucy giggled. She really liked his sense of humor. "No.. But then why don't you have a mate?"

Natsu growled at her, not answering.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy immediately apologized. She felt guilty for making him feel bad. "I know your soul mate is out there waiting for you. It's just going to take some time. Don't worry, you'll find her."

Natsu looked at her innocent brown eyes for a moment before sighing deeply. "No need to worry, Lucy. I'm just frustrated. I hate feeling so alone. Being here at Gajeel's wedding is reminding me how much I want and need my _own_ mate."

Lucy smiled sweetly and hugged his arm. "But if you don't find a mate, you could always live with me and Happy."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so much better." Natsu said sarcastically. "Could you try to make me feel like a bigger loser?"

Lucy laughed and patted Natsu's head. "I'm kidding, silly. Now, come with me. Let's dance."

* * *

On the dance floor, Natsu let out a heavy sigh. "I can't dance. And I'm not in the mood for a party."

"Aw, I'm sure you remember some steps. I showed you how to dance before the _Magic Ball_, right?"

"Okay, but only one dance." Natsu finally gave up. Lucy smiled, feeling happy to hear that he'll dance with her.

The fire mage held out his hand a little forcibly. His face showed no emotion but Lucy could see in his cold onyx eyes that he was totally annoyed. She took his hand.

The musicians began playing a slow, romantic tune. Natsu moved slowly and hesitantly at first, unsure of himself. But watching Lucy, he quickly picked up the simple pattern, and began to gain more confidence. After some minutes he found he was enjoying himself. Who knew that dancing was actually pleasurable?

"Having fun?" asked the girl, grinning at him. Natsu nodded in agreement. Lucy almost let out a squeal of shock as Natsu's body shifted closer to hers.

She looked at his dark eyes. He smiled at her. Lucy blushed and immediately moved her brown eyes from him. Her gaze fell on Gajeel and Levy. They were also dancing. A little smile found it's way on her pink lips.

In reality, she and Natsu were dancing just for a few minutes. But it felt like eternity to her, like time stopped and they were just the only two people in the hall, holding each other's hands, awkwardly moving with the rhythm of the music.

The rest of the dance passed in a blur. But when the music stopped, Lucy frowned sadly.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked, sensing her strange behavior.

"Just…what a perfect evening this is," Lucy answered. Natsu was sure he could hear her pounding heart. Lucy released his hand hesitantly.

He grinned sheepishly. "It is, isn't it?"

Lucy laughed. _Typical Natsu._ "Thank you for dancing with me," she said sincerely. "But now I have to go. I want to congratulate Gajeel and Levy-chan."

And with that she left the dance floor. Natsu took a deep breath. Something about Lucy had changed. He was sure of it.

The Dragon Slayer shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. Lucy didn't matter now. He had to find his mate.


	2. Chapter Two: Decision

**A/N:** Hello, guys. I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

Thanks to: **KawaiiOdango****, ****whiskalefa****, ****spottedfire98****, ****Ninerfan****, ****, ****Rose Tiger****, ****xsebasu-chanx****, ****kratos****, ****naolang****, ****kratos32536****, ****2coolforyou****, ****HinaSnowBastia****, ****my-madeup-world****, anon, ****Sappfire****, ****Green biker dude****, ****Princess Happy****, ****Lucy Dragneel****, ****xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx****, ****LaylaJudoLucy****, ****wakamehime530****, ****An good story****, ****Shymhee19****, ****mbc****, ****NatsuXLucyForever****!**

I'm really happy that you liked it. _I love you, guys!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does. (:

**Summary: **_Natsu had to find his mate. As fast as possible. __But w__hat is he going to do when his mate actually turns out to be the most unexpected person? His best friend._

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**His mate **by _ollussa_

Chapter Two: Decision

* * *

Lucy entered Magnolia's biggest bookstore. "Good morning, Mister Tudor!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Lucy," greeted the bookseller. "How did you like the new book you bought two days ago?"

"Oh, I didn't have time to read it. I was on a wedding." Lucy sighed happily. "Levy-chan and Gajeel married yesterday at Cardia Cathedral."

"Really?" Mr. Tudor looked at her, not believing her words.

"Yes. I thought Levy-chan told you." The girl shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, I'm here to find a book."

The bookseller nodded. Lucy immediately went to the romance shelf, her favorite. The blonde girl ran her finger along the spines, but then she paused as a book caught her attention. She pulled it out. "Hmmm… _'Romeo and Juliet'_? Is it interesting?"

"Yes. I really like it." said someone. Lucy's eyes widened as she turned around to face the owner of the voice. There was standing a slim young man she knew very well. He had spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair and dark eyes.

"Hibiki?" Lucy gasped. "Is it really you?

"It's nice to meet you again, Lucy." he greeted, smiling warmly. Stepping forward, he raised her hand to his lips. "You look amazing as always."

"Thank you," Lucy giggled and her cheeks turned pink. "And I must say, you look very handsome yourself."

"I do, don't I?" Hibiki agreed, admiring his own gorgeousness. The girl laughed.

"What are you doing in Magnolia?" she asked.

"I was here to visit an old friend of mine." The boy answered. "It looks like you love books."

"Oh, I can't imagine my life without books!" Lucy admitted sheepishly. "You like reading too, don't you?"

"Of course. What genre of literature is your favorite?"

"I prefer novels. But my favorites are stories of adventure and romance. I'm even writing a novel myself." she added, a bit shyly.

Hibiki smiled. "It'll be a pleasure to read your work. Anyway, I have to go. But…we can meet tomorrow if you want?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it." Lucy smiled happily.

"All right. I'll be here tomorrow at 6:00. I hope you'll come." Hibiki took her hand and kissed it, with a gentlemanly bow before leaving the bookstore.

"It looks like you are on a date, Lucy." Mr. Tudor said, smiling teasingly. Lucy looked at him, looking embarrassed.

"I don't think It's a good idea to go." she mumbled, staring at the ground. "I mean I like another man."

"Oh, you are talking about _that dense dragon boy_, aren't you?" the bookseller asked even though he knew the answer already. "That boy is handsome and strong, but he is too reckless and the power he possesses is really dangerous. And you Lucy – you're so bright, so sensitive. You are like a little child. That dragon boy can only bring you trouble. You deserve a brilliant, educated young man who values your intelligence. Someone responsible, a man who can love you truly." Mr. Tudor sighed. "Hibiki can be that man. I know him very well. He is a good guy."

"I know.." Lucy agreed sadly. "I really like Natsu but we are _only good friends_. Things won't change between us. We're too different. I was so stupid to think that he might like me back." Then she sighed, feeling confused. "Do you think I should forget him and give Hibiki a chance?"

Mr. Tudor smiled. "You are a wise girl, Lucy. I think you should take that decision alone. I know you'll be fine, whatever happens."

"Thank you, Mister." Lucy said. "I'm going home now. Have a nice day!"

"I wish you the best, my dear." The bookseller waved to her as she leaved the bookstore.

* * *

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted his best friend. He sat on the chair next to her. "I have an surprise." The pink-haired man playfully pinched her arm, grinning mischievously. "Do ya wanna know?"

"What is it?" murmured Lucy, staring at the table. "Another job?"

"Oh!" The dragon slayer gasped. "You know me very, very well. And yes, it is a job."

"Yay!" the blonde squealed, trying to look as if she was excited. But she failed.

"Do you wanna come with me and Happy?" Natsu asked, not noticing her strange behavior.

"I..." Lucy turned her head to face him. "Uh.. W-we need to talk." Her expression was serious. When Natsu saw that, his grin disappeared and turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Levy was peacefully lying on the couch in her new house. But she opened her eyes when the door opened.

"Hey, I'm home." Gajeel walked in the room. "What's up?"

"Oh," the script mage sat up. "Nothing much, just relaxing."

"I'm jealous of you." the iron dragon slayer sighed painfully. "I couldn't come home to rest because I had to deal with Salamander. That bastard is such a pain in the ass."

"What happened?" Levy asked, raising a brow.

"I don't know. He was angry about something and Master wanted me and Underwear Prince to deal with him." the black-haired man explained and sat on the couch next to his wife. He kissed her deeply. "It's not like I care anyway."

"I wonder why Natsu was angry." Levy closed her eyes, thinking. "He didn't have a fight with Lu-chan, did he?"

Gajeel blinked twice, trying to remember. "Oh, I heard that Bunny Girl was going on a date with that womanizer from the guild with the psychopaths." he smirked knowingly. "Salamander was probably jealous."

"What? Natsu? Jealous?" Levy threw her head back and laughed. "No way. Probably someone ate his food and he got pissed off." she got off the couch. "Anyway, I'm going to go make something for dinner." Levy gave Gajeel a kiss on the forehead and walked into the kitchen.

"Geez.." the iron dragon slayer smirked. "As much as I love you, Levy, I can't agree with you." he shook his head. "That Salamander.. I hope he'll realize that **his mate** was right next to him.. What a stupid guy.."

* * *

Natsu was lying on the hammock in his house, feeling like his world was crashing down around him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I hate Lucy!" he hissed through gritted teeth. He felt confused, and angry, and.. _betrayed_?

Why was she going on a date with _Hibiki_?

She couldn't go out with someone like _him_. He was a womanizer. Exactly like Loke. _No!_ Even worse. He was a womanizer who was seven years older than her. Seven freaking years, damn it. The age difference is way too big. He will certainly break her heart. Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration.

Why did that guy have to show up? Lucy liked him. He liked her. They had _something_ from the moment they met back then, during the Nirvana incident. If they meet tomorrow it was almost certain that they'll become a couple. And perhaps Lucy will leave the Fairy Tail to join Blue Pegasus. _Fuck!_ Natsu won't allow this!

But what could he do? He could beat that pipsqueak easily but that was just going to ruin his friendship with Lucy. Geez. It's so confusing. Natsu was beginning to get a headache from all the thinking. Life was so hard on him. First, Igneel leaves him. Then Lisanna leaves him. And now, his best friend will maybe leave him because of some stupid wreck. And worse, he can't find a mate. Damn it, everything is so _unfair_!

The dragon slayer scowled. Oh, he won't lose this time. Not to Hibiki. That little weasel wasn't so great. Why was Lucy so interested in him? Yes, he was handsome. Natsu was aware of that fact. Also that womanizer was smart and he loved books, like Lucy. Maybe she liked that about him. But this is just ridiculous. She likes him because he is a dork? Gosh, Lucy is so weird.

Natsu let out a breath of annoyance. He won't let them to be together. Not in a million years. He didn't even know why he was doing all this in the first place but he felt that it was the right thing.

Lucy is _special_ and deserves someone better.


End file.
